ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyrie Drake
Kyrie Drake (ドレイク・キリエ, Doreiku Kirie, lit. Hymn of the Dragon) is a regular human who, like a select range of mankind, was fused with the Yuki-Onna Yōkai; and thus, contracted the Bifrost Symbiote; she is known as the "Absolute Zero Empress" (絶対零女帝, Zettaireitei) for her mastery over the element of ice. Appearance Kyrie appears as a young woman, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as it gets closer to her wrists. It has a crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake, and seems to have a connection with her magic, in appearance. Kyrie wears a necklace with a single jewel or bead and thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, wedge-heeled, mid-calf boots (also lined with red on the inside) and a small tiara that resembles icicles. Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She bears a crooked scar down her left eye. Personality and Traits Kyrie is a quiet and near-emotionless young woman, best shown in her first appearance, where she does not say a word or react to anything until she is issued orders to kill Kazuma Nakamura. Her quietness is not due to a lack of self-confidence however; it is because she does not fear anything; aside from her nightmares and that person. She has a "no-nonsense" attitude, and follows through with any threat that she makes with unexpected determination, putting said threat before anything else. Kyrie always remains bitter and apathetic towards other people, even though she is deeply traumatized, vulnerable, and rather sensitive, afraid and concerned about how other people might react to her horrific past. This is best shown when several people attempt to get her to open up to them to no avail, with her merely brushing them off wordlessly. She is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Kyrie generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that she is faced with as seen from how she rarely views her opponent worth her time. Despite this trait, Kyrie is a very perceptive young woman and is fully aware of the limits of her abilities and usually anything she states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Kyrie greatly dislikes any physical contact, haphephobia; this stems from the incident that destroyed her emotionally, though it mainly applies to those of the opposite gender. Whenever a male touches her, even by accident, or if a man makes unneeded passes at her, she will go berserk and strike them violently, as she kicked a perverted man across a room for 'accidently' groping her chest. She dislikes the fact that she treats people the way she does. Kyrie has a great dislike of being mocked, and it is being insulted that makes her iciness shatter, giving rise to a cold fury. In the presence of somebody that she actually likes, Kyrie is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet them in the eye. Merely thinking of them causes her to truly smile in a way that people have said is unusual of her. In the face of adversity, Kyrie has the uncommon ability to shun all emotions and shine a blank slate, thinking three to four steps ahead to clutch the pinch and seize control of the situation. Coupled with her vast intelligence, her detached emotional state is perhaps her greatest asset. Kyrie has a habit of keeping a straight face whenever faced with a comical situation, as well as drooling when she sleeps. In addition, she is illiterate, and due to this, Kyrie is a horrible cook, despite whatever she cooks always appears beautiful. Due to her dyslexia, Kyrie unknowingly uses a lethal poison as a preservative. History Synopsis Equipment Fragarach (斬り抉る戦神の剣(フラガラック) , Furagaku, Irish for The Retaliator, Japanese for Gouging Sword of the War God): Fragarach is Kyrie's weapon of choice. It is a powerful rapier that seems to act as a focus for Kyrie's non-symbiote magic. Fragarach is standard-sized for a rapier and primarily gray in colour. The hilt forms 4 prongs that act as a guard around the revolver's chamber-like mechanism in place of the usual basket hilt. Kyrie controls this mechanism with her hands, and can change the modes freely. There are 6 modes in total, all of which affects Fragarach's combat abilities. The sword is highly durable, slashing away at defenses with no side effects to the blade. Its most prominent ability lies in the revolver-like mechanism held within the hilt, which is colour coded with various attributes for each mode. Kyrie appears to insert some form of magazine or energy source, in this case a transparent cube, into Fragarach before using its colour's powers. It is the "Sword of Retrograde" and an indefeasible weapon of the Ice Dragons; forged from the fang of an Ice Dragon in order to act as a natural counter against Flame Dragons and neutralize their fire. It was used by the hero to defeat Abyssion, the dark dragon. One day, Kyrie managed to find the blade in an abandoned mine; wielding it due to the Bifrost Symbiote which enabled her to pick up holy swords. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kyrie is an enormously skilled user of Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō); she is proficient in handling her weapon, Fragarach. It appears to have a revolving chamber where various settings channel her magic in different ways. She fights gracefully, as if she were dancing on ice, and uses her powers to their full effect; defeating her opponent with dazzling swordsmanship and quick reflexes, battling with graceful, fluid motions that leave no room for error. Kyrie's sword movements are gentle yet powerful, showing no fear in the heat of battle, battling in a fluid manner and inflicting flawless blows upon her opponent. Her stance is similar to that of traditional Japanese dances, and her movements hammer this in even further. Kyrie is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until she sheathes her weapon. Kyrie's sword style involves calmness in the face of destruction or adversary, a clear mind coupled graceful, fluid motions that leave no room for error, although, she can use it for wild, powerful strikes coupled with a clear, calm mind to utterly destroy her foes and general skill. Regardless the form is almost always dance-like and artistic with emphasis on linked, fluid motions that can easily overpower traditional swordsmanship, with individual swordsmanship linked throughout, making use of feint attacks, incredibly fast motions and magical effects applied to physical combat to create a host of additional effects that had their root in magic usage, both basic and advanced. Kyrie utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing her sword at her opponent in battle. Her elegance is second-to-none—attacking beautifully and impressively, waltzing across the battlefield with impunity, and slicing her opponents into pieces, their blood spraying gloriously in the moonlight. *'Yuengiri' (所以義理, Reason for Duty): The most basic of Kyrie's attacks; Yuengiri requires Kyrie's blade to be extended in timed, controlled bursts by literally extending the energy stored within the blade, made sufficiently harder and more deadly by means of hardening said energy and controlling it in a fine form. Yuengiri enables Kyrie to attack from any range, either as a piercing or slashing strike or pierce; all without exerting. Should the blade be extended under cover, say by an article of clothing, the surprise factor can be potentially fatal. When using Yuengiri, Fragarach extends at high speed to impale Kyrie's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending, up to 13 km (8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length in under 0.08 seconds. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate. In addition, Kyrie can maintain the extension and swing Fragarach in Yuengiri mode in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. *'Death Ball' (破壊咆哮 (デス・ボール), Desu Bōru, lit. Destruction Raging Howl): Kyrie's basic projectile technique; when using it, she condenses magical energy within Fragarach to its utmost limit; transferring the energy to the tip of the blade while gripping it with both of her hands, lighting lights a spark of energy on the blade, gathering enough energy to allow the spark to grow to the size of giant boulder, which is pulsing a light green. From there, Kyrie swings the blade forwards, releasing and is thrown towards the target with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Kyrie can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path; the flight path of the Death Ball can be controlled via telekinesis, and at its full power, it can blast through numerous buildings. Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Kyrie is much weaker in physical strength compared to other members of the cast, since her legs buckle inwards as she slides whereas many of the other cast keep them bent strong. She also gives the impression of being as weak as ice, though the grievous wounds that she receives throughout the series imply that she is somewhat tough as well; overall, she relies more on multi-hitting techniques and her immense swiftness in order to get the job done, as those two fortes are what she is best at. A major contributing factor to this is her low physical durability, and the fact that it is virtually impossible for her to take a 'serious' hit; though it is still very much above the average human. Nevertheless, Kyrie possesses an enhanced amount of strength; enough to shatter wood with her bare hands. She is capable of destroying a large portion of a building with the wake of a single swing of her leg. She is also able to effortlessly throw a large boulder with a single hand, showing that despite her highly feminine frame, she is deceptively strong. Immense Speed: Kyrie is naturally immensely fast on her feet; her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second; and she manages to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a few moments. Her attacks are so fast the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit, and her speed is more than enough to outrun her own attacks, allowing her to strike and enhance her attacks, or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. The speed that she moves at can be considered supernaturally fast, although it seems as if she can teleport as well; the fact that Kyrie seems to manifest afterimages as she moves reinforces the fact that Kyrie's speed indeed is supernatural. Kyrie's speed is great enough to produce dozens of afterimages to confuse her enemy, and by focusing this power into a single leg, Kyrie can launch a much faster kick with much greater impact; capable of blowing her opponent away. Overall, Kyrie is capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. *'Air Step' (エア・ステップ, Ea Suteppu): Air Step is a special supportive spell; in which Kyrie easily sculpts an individual tangible platform in midair, enabling her to engage in aerial combat with no need to return to ground level. It is noticed that if she uses the same spell while on the ground, it greatly enhances her speed for a short period of time. She has shown to be able to use this platform as a means of offense, being able to kick it at the opponent, and causes severe damage upon impact. To the opposite extreme, it can be used for defense, and can block all but the strongest of attacks. Enhanced Durability: Kyrie is much weaker in physical strength compared to other members of the cast, since her legs buckle inwards as she slides whereas many of the other cast keep them bent strong. She also gives the impression of being as weak as ice, though the grievous wounds that she receives throughout the series imply that she is somewhat tough as well. Magical Abilities Master Magician: Due to the Bifrost Symbiote, Kyrie has unparalleled mastery of the mystic arts, which she uses to defend the world from otherworldly threats; her primary magic, due to the symbiote's influence, is Ice Magic and it's derivatives. Although she has, on rare occasions, called upon the power of opposing elements; Kyrie more frequently did so before she realized the dark nature of opposing elements earlier in her life. Due to the symbiote, Kyrie is potentially one of the most powerful mages in the current world—far surpassing Wizard Saints, but however, because the symbiote is geared towards ice, she can only utilize ice-related magic. She has once stated that she can kill weak mage with the mere twitch of a finger. Varian, in Daybreak Chapter, has described Kyrie as "more powerful by far than any of your fellow mages", narration has described her as "the mightiest magician in Earth Land", and she has been hailed as the "Absolute Zero Empress, Ruler of Ice". Bifrost Symbiote Bifrost Force (ビフレスト・フォース, Bifuresuto Fōsu): Upon birth, Kyrie was found to have contracted with a supernatural symbiote when in her mother's womb; which is revealed to be the soul of a Yuki-Onna Yōkai; and the conduit for the Bifrost Force. Like all of the symbiotes, the Bifrost Symbiote has augmented all of Kyrie's physical abilities to superhuman levels equal to, and in some cases greater than, a dragon's. The symbiote can mimic any type of clothing whatsoever, as well as blending Kyrie in her surroundings, rendering her invisible. The symbiote is lodged within her heart; serving as a second set of organs and bones, in the case that Kyrie herself is critically wounded; frequently reforging her bones. It is permanently bonded to her—and it grants her power over temperature. Kyrie also seems to have some sort of quick-healing ability, as her wounds from her first battle with a dragon healed instantly. Unlike the others, Kyrie can track anyone, not just other symbiotes, as long as she has something to begin from, within the entire city and possibly further. In addition, she seems to have a much stronger resistance to sonics and intense heat compared to Karen. Unlike Karen's Phoenix Symbiote, which was born from her red blood cells, the Bifrost Symbiote was born from Kyrie's white blood cells. It seems to not only be different in appearance and abilities, but even acts completely different from the Phoenix Force; while the Phoenix Force is an enabler and enhancer of the host's abilities, the Bifrost Force serves as a "purger" to those with harmful symbiotes and dark, destructive magic. *'Cleansing': With the power of the Bifrost Symbiote, Kyrie can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiation, narcotics, viruses, diseases, and harmful magic. After sensing the impurity, Kyrie can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body by grabbing the target and infusing her white blood cells within them, leaving them exposed to the Bifrost Force, which assimilates the harmful substance within their body and erases it in its entirely before the Bifrost Symbiote leaves their body, resulting in the target being cured. She uses this ability to completely cleanse those possessed by other symbiotes and to cure a young girl from her heroin addiction. This power can also be used to depower some opponents, almost ridding a foe of his magic when attempting to destroy remnants of a symbiote. Thermokinesis Thermokinesis (気温能力 (サーモキネシス), sāmokinesisu, Japanese for "Temperature Power", English for "Thermokinesis"): Thermokinesis is the result of being bonded to the Bifrost Symbiote, Thermokinesis grants Kyrie the superhuman ability to lower her external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from her body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating Kyrie's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, Kyrie can mentally override her hypothalamus to allow her body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around her body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated, rendering her body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Kyrie can consciously, immediately lower her body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Kyrie has shown that her power to generate cold is so great, that she was able to stop a fusion core explosion which in layman's terms is a massive nuclear explosion. As her body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with her is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses her entire body. It also obscures her facial features, taking the form of a crystalline ice. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of her body, and immediately reforms. Through practice, Kyrie has learned to control the intensity of her coldness, and she can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of her body. Cryokinesis Cryokinesis (氷能力 (クリオキネシス), kuriokinesisu, Japanese for "Ice Power", English for "Cryokinesis"): Kyrie can use Thermokinesis to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of her choosing: the only limitations are her own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long her ice sculpture will stay icy. She does not have to hold the ice physically with her hands in order to shape it. She can simply direct the waves of coldness she projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape she desires. It is utilized by Kyrie reducing the kinetic energy of magical particles in a body of water and reducing temperature to absolute zero, freezing it over, becoming ice. In battle, she uses her ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms. Just like any other elemental user, Kyrie is capable of breaking herself into her particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks; and she has extreme resistance to cold, due to this element. Kyrie's control of her powers are so vast that it extends to the energy particle level, to the point that she can freeze all of the energy particles of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. She has demonstrated the ability to control energy reactions at extreme levels, at one point freezing flames. =Ice Magic = Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows Kyrie to manipulate or create the element of ice. By absorbing heat from the atmosphere, she could freeze molecules of moisture that hung in the air creating a variety of effects. Primarily this is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. Kyrie can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which she can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. She can use hand gestures while doing this, to make it appear as if she can project ice directly from her fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. *'Blasting Freezer' (ブラスティングフリーザ, Burasutingu Furīzā): The basic spell of Ice Magic; when performing this spell, Kyrie points one or both of her arms at the opponent; gathering and condensing magical energy which is instantly converted into the element of ice. From there, she points a single finger at the opponent, launching multiple light blue beams from the point in her arms at the opponent. Blasting Freezer is able to produce gusts of cold degrees below absolute zero, as well as coat objects in a block of ice, create similar-looking constructs or encase opponents in a frosty 'cocoon'. As the ice beam travels towards her opponent, it freezes anything that it touches, finally impacting with enough effect in order to freeze the opponent solid for a few moments. *'Musō Senshōzan' (霧槍尖晶斬, Mist Spear Piercing Crystal Slash): Kyrie reduces the temperature of magical particles to the point that they become absolute zero, freezing them, before converging them, moulding them into the form of a large, vertical icicle which Kyrie can then use as transportation; the icicle moves at high speeds to the point that Kyrie becomes a blur. At any moment, Kyrie can leap off of her transportation and slash her foe, either downwards or overhead with tremendous force. *'Vaporization Freezing Technique' (気化冷凍法, Kikareitōhō): This is a special spell which enables Kyrie to utilize a freezing touch able to freeze her body parts and transfer this to over objects. Essentially, it is the ability to transform organic matter, such as a human body, to organic ice and back again. With this, it is possible for Kyrie to project her consciousness through moisture molecules and reform her body at the destination. Though she has only done this to herself, she does possess the potential to use it offensively; freezing the opponent's magical particles solid and thus cutting off their link to their magic for a few moments. *'Organic-Ice Form': This spell grants Kyrie the ability to not only cover her body with ice, but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Kyrie is now actually translucent in her ice form. Kyrie is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing her to reform her body should it become shattered. She has been incinerated while in human form, and was able to rebuild herself. In her ice form, she is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to her body. Kyrie has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for her to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ Cryokinesis under these circumstances could eventually fatigue her and render her freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. =Ice-Make = Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): A form of Molding Magic that allows Kyrie to create ice at her will and to shape it into objects. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. Most of the time, Kyrie uses Static Ice Make, meaning she can shape her ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Kyrie possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Outside of combat, Kyrie is capable of altering her surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury. According to Kyrie, she is capable of producing virtually anything that she wishes, giving her a capacity to create that is virtually unmatched. Kyrie although has shown that she is not limited to creating constructs and can fly on her own with her control over moisture. Kyrie is capable of freezing even burning things such as boiling water and Dragon Slayer Flames. *'Ice Saber' (アイスサーベル, Aisu Sāberu): Kyrie uses Ice-Make to create a sword made of ice for melee combat. The design of the sword is that of an extremely large broadsword which is highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of ice in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. *'Ice Lance' (アイスランス, Aisu Ransu): Kyrie utilizes Ice-Make to manifest multiple lances composed purely of ice that she directs towards her target, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the lances veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the lances freeze them. *'Ice-Make: Pillar': With this spell, Kyrie is able to form a rising column of ice beneath her feet, capable of lifting her off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support her weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to her ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, Kyrie is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp she is creating. Unless she creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath her, unable to support their combined weight. *'Ice-Make: Armour': The frozen air forms a barrier around Kyrie, deflecting projectiles back at the enemy. This spell takes the form of a sheet of ice over Kyrie's body initially, but can be reshaped into a thick armor with ice skates. The armour is invulnerable to bullets as it stops their movements long before it fully penetrates. Since it doesn't have an actual manifestation, the only way to defeat it is by defeating Kyrie herself. The only opening to the armour is on the back of her neck, making it her greatest weak spot. Like an igloo, the inside of the armour is kept warm, meaning Kyrie is always warm. Because of this, when the temperature outside is cold enough, air naturally coming into the suit instant because a gas again, allowing Kyrie to close the opening on its neck. *'Blizzard Claw Execution' (ブリザードクロー・エクスキュージョン, Burizādo Kurō Ekusukyūjon): One of Kyrie's most powerful Ice-Make spells; when utilizing it, she charges magical energy within one of her arms and refines it, utilizing Ice-Make on her arm in order to convert it into a large, jagged claw that is fearsome in appearance. This claw has immense cutting power; capable of cleaving through many materials. However, it's deadliest aspect is when Kyrie manages to cut the opponent with it, releasing hundreds of sharpened swords that flow forth from her claw, emitting a distinctive and intimidating howling sound upon generation. The attack's actual threat lies within its fragility, which results in the production of numerous razor-sharp shards that descend downwards when disturbed by the adversaries' magical energy, subsequently mincing the enemy to pieces. *'Ice-Make Unlimited: Embrace End' (氷の造形魔法無制限・インブレイス・エンド, Kōri no Zōkei Mahō Museigen: Inbureisu Endo): Kyrie's strongest Ice-Make spell; she unleashes a towering glacier made of bunched flower shapes which erupts immediately beneath a person's feet, completely encasing them in a prison of frigid ice that is nearly impossible to melt: though shattering it or cutting it is a different matter and one of the only known methods of escape. And even in light of this, should the person be trapped completely swift outside help is required, lest they freeze to death. The only warning sign is the bunching together of cold air followed by the "tip" of the glacier rising from the ground. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. The moment that this is done; the pillar of ice draws seawater upwards and freezes it into a giant floating iceberg right above the target, then hurls it down on the target, similar to a meteor. As to be expected however, the spiritual energy requirement is quite large, meaning Kyrie can't hurl it around without a plan. When utilizing this technique, Kyrie is able to achieve the maximum freezing, absolute zero; -273.15 ° C (Absolute Zero) merged with the heat of 5778 K (surface temperature of the Sun), unleashing a mortal blow. Relationships Trivia Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female